Fantazja Ada
by ToshiChanTheAwesome
Summary: A certain Riolu Gijinka and a certain turkish man meet over tea and donuts, and after a fancy dinner, get together. First fanfic, and this is what I write? OTL I hope no one reads this...


**A/N: Er...Yeah, this is for my bestie...with her Gijinka OC Kelly...she's like, a Riolu Gijinka I think...She's been obsessed with these two cause...they wear masks. Pretty much only reason. Now, enough of my ramblings and read this piece of shit :'3**

Once upon a time, long after Hetalia had invaded the world and secretly blended themselves into society and Ash had been eaten by pikachu and the weeaboo's had mated with the poor pokemon, there lived a gijinka -human and pokemon hybrids, oh weeaboo's, why?- named Kelly. She was quite the prideful little thing. Although she would kill you for insulting her cup size.

One day she was strolling past a café and decided that her boobs could do with a little fattening. Actually, she just wanted a donut. As she walked in the café with the door bell chiming behind her, she saw a little split curl of hair. The split curl was attached to the back of a head with brown hair, and the head was attached to a man in a waiter's outfit, not all that different from a Starbucks® uniform only with a different color scheme. At first, the man was faced away from her, but turned when he heard her enter. The place wasn't busy, after all, it shouldn't have been at this time. When he turned though, her first impression of him was something along the lines of a huge creeper. You couldn't blame her for that though, the guy was wearing a plain white masquerade mask. Well, then came her second look, which happened to be of his eyes. They were bright with amusement, and had a center ring of brass which blended into an outer ring of deep green. Best hazel Kelly had ever seen. Not that she was staring like a lovesick high schooler! She wasn't!

"Welcome to Fantazja Ada, how may I serve you this fine day?" the man called out to her, startling her. When she registered what he had said, she burst out laughing, barely able to keep from disturbing the few people in the café. Sadiq Adnan, he had a name tag, slightly growled at her and frowned.

"It's not my fault it's so cheesy! I'm paid to say that!" Sadiq whined, clearly annoyed by Kelly's outburst. She quickly calmed down though and walked up to the counter to order. This Sadiq guy's pretty hot too. She didn't think that by the way, the thoughts belonged to one of the other customers, she swore to that!

"I think I'd like a donut and a small sweet tea this fine day!" She said, giggling. He shoot her a look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What type of donut cutie?" She was not cute! And the reason she was blushing was because of how hot it was in the room!

"I'd like a chocolate donut with sprinkles, and I am not cute!" She glared as she grabbed some money from her pocket. He grinned, and then turned around to get the tea. Without turning around he told her the cost.

"That'll be 3.47 and I still think you're cute. In fact, why don't you join me for lunch sometime?" Kelly's face went up in flames, or at least it felt like it. She had put the money on the counter, but he was still holding her tea and donut away from her, probably until she gave an answer. She studied him, he had a dark complexion; probably middle eastern or southern European. He had stubble on his chin, but it looked purposeful. All in all, he looked pretty sexy. But he wasn't her type.

"Just give me my food!" she grumbled, glaring daggers at the wall behind Sadiq's head. Stupid wall menu, it was all your fault! Sadiq frowned a bit, but started grinning again and gave her the tea and donut. She grabbed it hurriedly, she wanted to leave as soon as he gave her the receipt. He gave her the receipt grudgingly, and told her the offer still stood. She hardly got out a proper goodbye by the time she was out the door.

Well that was an interesting experience. She'd have to make sure to Ayaka about it later, maybe when they went out to eat next week. She didn't know where they were going, but she didn't care too much. Maybe she would even see a punch bug on the way there!

* * *

Sadiq snickered, it wasn't too often someone worth his time came in. Sure, when he worked in the attached restaurant there were plenty of woman in sexy dresses. But that girl was different, she was either failing at playing hard to get, or really wasn't interested. Ha, must be the first. No one could resist Sadiq Adnan! Especially not someone he was interested in. He wasn't too sure why he was interested, but Heracles might have said it was the mask. He always said he had a thing for girls in masks. Maybe she was actually wearing sunglasses? No, he knew a mask when he saw one. Whenever he tried to hit on her, she blushed and it was so cute! Wait, now he sounds like that Spanish bastard Antonio dammit! Although, now he could understand the guy a bit more. But only a bit. That girl had blue hair too, and it looked natural. She also had red eyes, a bit like a cherry covered in blood. Oh, that sounded good! Not that Sadiq had ever been sadistic. Well, maybe a little. But that was beside the point, he liked her and he didn't even know her name. _Shit._

* * *

It was Friday and Kelly had completely forgotten about the café incident. Although she would soon remember, as her, Ayaka, and a few others were headed out to eat at quite the fancy restaurant, which happened to be named Fantazja Ada. Once they arrived, they were taken to a table located outside. It was a nice day, around 5:30PM so they had requested it. As soon as they were seated, the woman that had escorted them there told them that their waiter would be there soon. The girls immediately started talking about anything and everything. Now this would have been perfectly fine with Kelly, she loved to talk. But not about her (nonexistent) love life, which had just become the main topic.

"So Kelly, are you seeing anyone yet?"

"Nope, I've been busy. Hey, did anyone see that thing about another Russian plane crashing?" Best to change subjects.

"Yeah, tragic. But anyway, you do realize you're the only one of us that hasn't got a boyfriend yet, right?" Well that worked. Not.

"Well maybe if she was a little bigger-" Ayaka patted her bust, which happened to be larger than Kelly's. Not that that was hard, Kelly was definitely on the flat side. "-she wouldn't be so single!"

"FFFFFFF- SHUT UP!" She threw a salt packet at her. That'll teach her! Salt's not good for you! Wait, why were they laughing? And why were they pointing behind her? Maybe she had slipped in her throw and hit someone else-

"Sorry to interrupt cutie, but I'll be you and your friends' waiter tonight. What would you beautiful ladies like to drink this lovely night?" Oh shit, it was Sadiq! From the café! He was passing out their menu's, but Kelly was too busy trying to get her jaw off the floor to notice. What was he doing here? Ayaka and the others ordered their drinks, and ended up ordering Kelly some orange juice when she couldn't get her mouth to work right. He grinned, which Kelly thought wasn't too far off from a smirk at the moment, and went off to get their drinks.

"Cutie? I thought you said you weren't seeing anyone!" one of the girls said, and, was that a bit of jealousy she heard in her voice?

"I'm not!" Kelly defended. She wasn't seeing anyone, most definitely not him!

"Then who was he?" Ayaka asked evilly. Oh god, that smirk looked dangerous.

"I don't know! Well, I sort of do, but not really! And not in the way you're thinking!"

"Oh? Then in what way?"

"I met him when I went into the attached café to get some tea and a snack, he was working at the register. That's all, I swear!"

"Are you sure about that being all?" Kelly gasped, Sadiq was whispering in her ear, and oh god when did his voice get to be so sexy? Before she could respond, Sadiq had stood back to full height and was passing out their drinks, asking if they were ready to order in some extravagant manner. The other two girls that were with Kelly and Ayaka were glaring at her with jealousy. Ha, take that! After they had finished ordering, Sadiq left to give the order.

Throughout the wait for food, and even when their food had been served, Sadiq would come by every few minutes to refill Kelly's glass, or one of her friends, but they all knew he was doing it to see Kelly. Well, all except Kelly. She just thought he was being a creeper, although it wasn't too far off. Besides Sadiq, Kelly enjoyed dinner. The restaurant served Polish and Turkish food, and Sadiq's mother had worked as a chef there once, thus why he decided to work there for now. Oh yes, there was also the times when Kelly's friends would start a conversation with him when he came by. At first, she thought it had been quite awkward and she had blushed like crazy. Stupid sun, making it look like the sunburn was a blush! As the night wore on though, Kelly had grown used to him coming by.

Kelly and her friends had finished their meal, and were about to order dessert when Ayaka proposed the idea. She had said that the whole night Kelly hadn't said one flirtatious thing to him and that she should at least give it a try. She was going to order dessert for them, and her stupid friends had dared her to add a little more to the order. Kelly groaned, because Sadiq's shift was over in half an hour, she had almost made it the entire night without any problems! Oh great, he's here.

"Are you ladies done with dinner for tonight, or may I interest you in some dessert tonight?" He asked, winking at Kelly. She was loosing her nerve fast, better hurry up and do it. And do it all the way! Kelly was not going to chicken out of a dare!

"You most certainly interest me, but I would think you would be the main entrée on my meal, but we can still have fun with dessert tonight." Now, Kelly knew how to flirt when she wanted to, and body language was something that she could use to pull off even the cheesiest of lines. She folded her hands together and rested her chin on them, giving him a wink. These fancy clothes always went to her head.

Sadiq's mouth dropped a bit, and Kelly thought she saw his face change tints. Stupid lighting, she couldn't tell, but she most certainly could see that his smartass grin was gone. This reaction encouraged her on, but Sadiq recovered before she could add more. He grinned at her like a kid in a candy shop, only much, much more perverted.

"Oh, really now? What time would we be having fun then?"

"When do you get off here?"

"Twenty, wait for me?"

"Of course, where to?"

"I'll take you to my place, hm?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kelly gave a risqué grin, oh this would be fun. Sadiq quickly left to give their dessert orders. That's when it set in that Kelly had just set up a date with a guy she hardly knew. Then she realized that she didn't really care, because she liked him. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: -dies- s-so...bad...AND YES. CERTAIN ACTIVITIES OCCUR AFTER THIS. Oh~ and here's a pic on photobucket of Ayaka and Kelly~ http: / i640. photobucket .com/ albums/ uu129/ kitninja/ RPC%20family/ Pokemon%20Gijinkas/ Scannedat5-8-201013-08PM. jpg (just take out the spaces~ =u=~)**


End file.
